J'onn and Emma: Slice of Life
by Fira Wolf-Hunter
Summary: Sequel to Becoming Human, Becoming Alien. This isn't really a direct sequel, just a random series of events that happen after the first story. Which is why I called it Slice of Life. These events don't go in any particular order, and I'm making them up as I go along. Have fun reading! I'll try to stick with mainly funny things, but don't trust the genre categories completely.


_J'onn and Emma: Slice of Life_

_One_

Emma gasped in pain, surprise, and pleasure, all at once, digging her fingernails into J'onn's back.

_Emma_. His deep caramel voice went through her mind like a warm breeze, distracting her from the first few moments of pain. She gasped again at his voice. He had never said her name like that. She looked up at him, into the red-gold of his eyes.

"Y-yes?" she asked, momentarily forgetting that she too could speak in her mind and that he would hear her.

_Focus on me._

She gave a shy smile. "I am."

He chuckled, the sound reverberating around her mind and causing a shudder of pleasure to travel up her spine. He took a breath afterwards, keeping his eyes on her face, and pushed a little farther in, just to test it. He watched as her eyes closed, felt her begin to tremble. But he was not afraid, because he could hear her thoughts, and she was thinking only good things, despite the twinge of pain he knew she still felt.

_Let me take you into my mind_, he murmured, his voice trembling in a way it never had before. He paused for another slow intake of breath, feeling a warmth and a tightness down below that he had never felt before. Well – once. A long time ago. But this was no time to be thinking of his Martian wife.

She only nodded, burying her face into the crook between his neck and his shoulder. And suddenly she was no longer lying on a bed in the Watchtower. No. All of her senses seemed to be in different places at once. Back on the bed, her eyes were wide open, as were J'onn's, even as he began thrusting…

_Emma heard singing. Martian singing, mixed with English. The melody was haunting, despite being so fast-paced. It sounded like chanting. Somewhere else, her eyes were watching as Mars was overtaken by dust storms the color of rust, the wind gusting across the flat expanse at hundreds of miles an hour. Her sense of smell seemed to be in a rose garden, the smell of fresh flowers everywhere. Vaguely, she wondered where this memory was coming from, and J'onn told her even without speaking that he had been overwhelmed by the scent of roses the first time he had gone to a rose garden on Earth. Meanwhile, her taste buds tasted something that was somewhat floral. Honey? Yes, but lighter in flavor. She wondered what it was, and suddenly, she was brought back to the present._

She moaned in surprise and pleasure as all of her senses came crashing back down to Earth – so to speak, and she realized what she was tasting. J'onn was kissing her, mouth open, tongue flicking across hers. She dug her fingernails deeper into his back. He had never kissed her like this. And all the while, she felt him thrusting, ever thrusting, and at some point she could take it no longer, and threw her head back to let out a cry of pleasure.

_She was seeing the universe all around her, from space. The stars were bigger than she had ever seen them, as were the planets. Over someplace else, her ears were hearing the sounds of birds chirping in a forest, calling to each other, and at the same time, a creek rushing nearby. She tasted an Oreo, fresh from the package. And she inhaled the scent of – J'onn. His smell. The smell of something earthy and green, like soil or a garden, mixed with something a little spicy. Cinnamon, perhaps? And the smell sent her back to the present moment._

"J'onn!" she gasped, feeling the thrusts continue. They were picking up speed, and above her, she could feel his chest rising and falling quicker and quicker.

_Emma,_ he said, and the sound made her shudder. His voice was deeper, huskier. And it trembled on her name.

She wrapped her legs around his waist without knowing she was doing it, which caused him to look down at her in pleasant surprise. He brushed the hair from her face, and she pressed her cheek into his hand, and then pulled him down toward her so that there was nowhere that their bodies were not touching. She pressed her lips to his, and parted them, hoping desperately that he would use his tongue as he had before. He chuckled into the kiss, and this time, the sound reverberated throughout her _own_ body, because they were so close to one another, and she shuddered with the feeling. And then his tongue entered her mouth, and she was gone.

_She heard the ocean slamming itself into the cliffs, the constant sound of the waves moving in and out. Much like the thrusting she could still feel._

Her body clenched, and she held onto J'onn even tighter. "Oh God! J'onn!"

"_Emma!_" His voice was in her mind and aloud, which sent a shock to her core. She took her face away from the crook of his neck and looked him in the eyes. They were wide, as were hers. And she knew what was happening, for both of them, right then. She began the moaning, gasping, desperate noises of a woman on the verge of orgasm –

_And suddenly she was falling into them – his eyes. She was falling down into a pool of red-gold, amber liquid, her body submerged in a warm, wet substance. Back on Earth, in the bed, J'onn made a noise she had never heard him make before. A long, low groan. And then her body writhed beneath his, calling his name, pulling him closer, and she had never felt a greater physical pleasure than the pleasure she was feeling now. And suddenly, he was there with her, in the pool of amber liquid. And he went to her, and wrapped his arms around her._

And she blinked, and opened her eyes to the feeling of lying on top of him, on his chest. His arms were around her. His breathing was steady, as was hers, though it still trembled every now and then. She looked up at him sleepily, and he smiled at her.

_Sleep_, he said.

And she dropped her head back down onto his chest and was gone in a second.

* * *

**Author's Note: Whew. So this was a long time in coming. Sorry for the wait, guys. Don't really have a plot for this story, which is why I called it _Slice of Life_. This is just going to be a collection of little events that happen to J'onn and Emma and the rest of the Justice League. Hope you guys enjoy! And you're welcome for the fan service. And before anyone asks, NO SHE IS NOT GETTING PREGNANT. That is all.**


End file.
